


You're my oasis

by musicaleurydice



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: God im so trash, Kinda?, Other, Panic Attacks, Short, Song fic, doubts, im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaleurydice/pseuds/musicaleurydice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't cry, you're mine.... based off of Oasis by  Great Big World</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my oasis

Life can be a lot. You hadn't heard back from a job, your college was rumoring to be raising tuition, and you were convinced that Danny was cheating on you. He WAS Not-So-Grump after all, and the renowned Danny Sexbang. Who knows what he got up to? The tears were flowing and your playlist was rambling, when it got to your favorite song.

You heard him start singing before you even knew he was in the room.

"Don't cry, you're mine...." his voice rang lightly through your head. "...for forever.."  
".. I need you now, more than ever.." you responded lightly  
His arms wrapped tight around you and he pulled you onto his lap. "...We're gonna make it, you're my oa-oa-oasis..." He purposely overdid the oa's to make you laugh, and it worked"...Nowhere to go, im already home, you gotta believe me.... you're my oasis.." You and Danny continued to sing along with the playlist until Danny moved to the couch and lulled you to sleep, following soon after.


End file.
